Love is in the Air?
by evil chick
Summary: Oh so you thought after Sailor Stars they lived happily ever after...and you're right. Usagi and Mamoru are getting married but with Seiya comming back and possibly another marriage in the works this isn't going to be any ordinary wedding. R


Well this is the first Sailor Moon fanfic that I've ever made and I hope none of you get disappointed by it. By the way if any of you are fans of my Evangelion fics I'm in the process of writing new chapters for each of them so check em out soon. Ok so I'm done blabbing now so read on

* * *

Usagi sat in the front steps of the temple studying he finger and then her ring. Images of Mamoru on his knee holding her hand flashed in her mind leaving her a light pink. Why would he do this? Why for her? There were plenty of girls, might I add better looking girls who he could easily have but he picked the dense crybaby of a teenager instead. "I'm a dumpling head," her look of bewilderment slowly changed into a smile as she took another look of her ring, "But I'm his dumpling head." 

The senshi peered out the open door feeling a mixture of happiness and jealousy. "I can't believe it's all led up to this," muttered Rei staring at the somewhat distant figure of Usagi.

"I know," said Ami dreamily. "I guess we'll have to live vicariously through her"

"Ooo long word," Minako laughed as well as the rest of the senshi excluding Rei who was busy in thought. Makoto paused from the laughter and placed her hand on Rei's arm gently.

"Hey don't be down, Rei. You'll find someone sooner or later."

"I know but I feel like we might lose her."

"No we won't. You saw the future, well always remain friends."

"Yeah you're right. I really shouldn't worry." They both smiled at each other as the other girls were talking about their future weddings.

Rei turned back to look at Usagi to see that there was no one. She let out a sigh and looked at Makoto with a worried look on her face. "She didn't even say goodbye"

"I'm sure it was something important."

* * *

Usagi stood outside Mamoru's apartment and rang the doorbell repetitively until he answered. She was greeted with a smile. "Hi Mamo-chan." 

"Hey Usago," he responded leaving Usagi speechless. Se didn't even know why she was there, she just found herself at his door way ringing the doorbell. The words couldn't come out but she sat herself on his couch anyways.

"How's school going," she said breaking her long silence.

"Fine," he closed the door and sat next to her. "How about you?"

"Heh heh, I can't say," she scratched her head nervously, he shared a laugh with her but suddenly stopped and stared into her eyes. A slight smile was left on his lips. Usagi blushed feeling a little over whelmed with this stare of his. He was obviously in love with her. The questions still popped up in her head but she tried to ignore them.

"I love you Usago. I love you…I love you," flowed out of his mouth so easily as he still muttered those words he got closer and leaned in for a kiss. This was a first, Usagi though, she usually was the one who would try to provoke this but she eagerly kissed him. It seemed to last forever, she looked at the clock and apparently it had.

"Oh no! I'm late for dinner," she had her arms around Mamoru staring at him with her biggest eyes. Usagi swore she didn't breathe the whole time and was quite perplexed that she hadn't passed out. "I need to go."

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"We'll talk later, I gotta go," she ran away leaving Mamoru confused.

* * *

Artemis and Luna were laying on a pillow together when Usagi ran into the room dropping off her jacket and running back out with a wide smile. "I'm going to tell them Luna!" Luna smiled and turned to Artemis who was slightly sleepy with his eyes half open. 

"I feel so excited for Usagi! Don't you too Artemis?"

"Yeah it's great," he lifted his head slightly and smiled.

"You know," she paused and blushed, "We've been together for quite a while."

"Yes we have," Artemis leaned against his paw and fell asleep again leaving Luna disappointed. All that was happening to Usagi brought up the thought of getting married.

"Oh, Artemis," she sighed and leaned her head against her paw as well feeling the agony of defeat.

* * *

Usagi smiled nervously as she sat down in the chair joining the rest of her family in their meal. Her father was already rambling about whatever that happened bad that day and Usagi let out a sigh and slowly opened her mouth. "Mamoru has proposed to me." 

Everyone remained quiet and both her brother and her mother slowly gained smiles and cheered but it was a different story for her father. Thus he began rambling instead about how she was too young to get married all while Usagi's mom rolled her eyes. "Oh come on honey, she's in love just like we were in the day. But that Mamoru sure is more handsome than you were when you were young," she said cheerfully leaving her husband embarrassed. Nothing would wash away the smile from Usagi's smile, not even her father. She knew that once she finished eating she would return to her fiancé's apartment, her future home.

"Yes I do love Mamoru," Usagi answered in her defense. "And please don't worry, he feels the same. Mamo-chan will take good care of me, so could I please have your blessing?"

"You have my blessing, Usagi," he mother said with a smile. Reluctantly Usagi's father looked at his wife and then looked at his growing daughter look of sincerity.

"Fine you have my blessing but if he does one thing wrong to you, come back honey."

"Believe me he won't," Usagi smiled calming down her father.

* * *

In the dark night lit by the many stars the blanketed it and the glowing moon stood Seiya along with Taiki and Yaten still in their starlight forms on top of a building. They had barely arrived and Taiki and Yaten stared at Seiya. "Are you sure you want to stay here alone," Taiki said to Seiya with a pout look on her face. 

"Yes I'll come back in a few days. I really need to do something important."

"Suit yourself," they both said and disappeared leaving Seiya alone. She needed to see Usagi, those few months had proved too much for her. She blinked and was in her regular form of a man wearing the same outfit as usual. (the whole gender thing is so confusing don't know when to use he or she grimaces)

"Let's hope you'll still remember me," he said looking down at the city helplessly searching for the princess with his eyes.

Usagi walked along the sidewalk staring at the sky dreamily, imagining what married life was. Mamoru's apartment building was in front of her and that was her future. Her child was the future, this city was her future, this universe was her future. A long life was ahead of her and it all started off with this marriage. She stared at the wedding ring for what seemed like the millionth time. Suddenly a slim hand came behind her and touched her shoulder. She turned to see that it was Mamoru. (Ha Ha you thought it was Seiya!) "Oh Mamoru," she jumped and embraced him. He was carrying groceries in both hands but managed to return the hug. "I got their blessings!" Suddenly she kissed him leaving to think of what words he was going to originally going to say.

"Oh that's great dumpling," he smirked.

"Can we celebrate in your apartment?"

"Sure but no wine for you," Usagi's face turned to one of disappointment. "You know what it does to you!"

"Ok," she tuned and walked along the sidewalk with him. "You know…"

"What?"

"What are we going to do when we get married? Where are we going to live? Where are we going for out honeymoon?" Mamoru blushed and looked away from her big blue attentive eyes.

He bleared his throat, "I don't know yet. I guess we can plan it later"

"Yeah since we're in now hurry," she said with a smile but then looked worried, "Unless you want to be."

"Umm no. It's nice to take it slow," he paused. "Umm I think. It's not like I know many successful married people." They both froze. "Come on we'll never divorce."

"What if you get sick of me? I mean, I'm such a klutz," they both stopped walking.

"Of coarse not. I'll always love you."

"Will you still love me if I burn down you apartment down in a freak ironing accident?"

"Ehh?"

"Will you still love me if I accidentally drop all your well earned money out the window?"

"Usa…"

"Or if I…" he placed his groceries on the ground.

"Usagi," his hands were rested on her small shoulders. "I'll never stop loving you…"

"But…"

"Ever," Usagi smiled again but gleaming this time.

"Really?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Well," she kept on walking and he picked up his groceries and trailed after her.

They arrived at the apartment still playfully arguing. Usagi seated herself as Mamoru put the groceries on the table. She stared at her fiancé as he moved around the small apartment putting away things in their right places. "Mamoru?"

"Yeah," he was tiptoeing so he could put away cereal on a high cabinet.

"Can I move in?"

He dropped his cereal onto the floor making Usagi to turn and look at him. "What? I thought we were taking this slow?"

"Do you not want me to move in!" she screamed angrily making Mamoru feel smaller than her.

"No I'm just so surprised that you could change your mind so easily," he smiled. "How about we start celebrating then?" Usagi pulled out a bottle of wine from one of the bags and started chugging causing Mamoru to be in a fit of hysteria. "NO DON'T DO THAT!"

* * *

Well that was chapter one of my Sailor Moon fic, feel free to review and criticize me so I can get better! Really I can try to get better! Hope you liked it by the way. If enough people review expect a longer hopefully better chapter. 


End file.
